


Raptures of the Deep - Sunflowers in the Sky

by Phandancee74



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal, Nitrogen Narcosis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Lena Luthor has problems flying. Kara Danvers is always right. Fluff fluff science fluff.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	Raptures of the Deep - Sunflowers in the Sky

Kara had known that Lena’s experiment that day wasn’t going to go well. The couple were in a really good place right now and had finally learned to tell each other all about their projects, because at least once a week some alien or experiment would go rogue and try to destroy National City, and the two always needed to combine forces at that point to save the day. So Kara was disappointed when she found out about Lena’s plan to test out HALO equipment for the DEO from her sister instead of her girlfriend. When she brought up her concerns about Lena and heights, Lena “I hate flying” Luthor had been far too eager to remind Kara before she left for work that flying is statistically the safest way to travel. Kara reminded Lena that she’d first met Supergirl when her helicopter had been attacked, that Kara had once saved Lena from a plane filled with chemicals that had been aimed to crash into a reservoir, and then there had been that time Lena’s autopilot had broken when they were flying to Kasnia and Kara had to land the plane. 

“I landed the plane.” Lena insisted.

“I mean, you didn’t know I was Supergirl yet, so I didn’t tell you but I landed the plane.”

Lena gave Kara a look that she always pulled out when she heard a new Supergirl saved Lena story. It was mostly annoyed with just a bit of gratitude and ended with a roll of her eyes. “Fine, maybe you landed the plane. But still, whether or not I like flying, I am competent and the plane has autopilot for once it reaches altitude. This is a DEO test, no Edge, no Lillian, no Lex.”

“Why can’t someone else handle this test?” Kara pleaded. “You are not meant for the air, Love. Not unless you’re in my arms.”

“This is a DEO project, they can’t just bring anyone in on it. They need a scientist who is also a pilot, me. Unfortunately I don’t think your flying is precise enough to run all of the pressurized testing.”

Kara was out-argued eventually and after watching her girlfriend leave with a very satisfied “I beat Supergirl” smile on her face told Brainy and Alex that she wanted updates every minute on Lena’s experiment. 

Twelve minutes into Lena’s flight something went wrong. Kara had gone to work, but was so ready to save the day she’d kept one hand on the top button of her shirt the whole time she’d been at the office. When her phone flashed to show Alex calling she didn’t even pick up. She raced to the stairs, ditched her “Kara Danvers” clothes in the fire escape and was in the air in a second. From this vantage point she could hear the aircraft over the harbor and as she raced towards it she saw a lone figure speeding towards the water. Kara aimed towards the plane where she could hear a bomb ticking away on board, and waited to see Lena’s parachute open as she got closer to the earth. She suddenly realized it was getting too late for Lena to open the parachute and veered down towards her, picking up speed. When Kara caught up to Lena she saw that her girlfriend was still conscious thanks to an oxygen mask on her face. Kara didn’t have enough time to decelerate as much as she would usually like to before they’d hit the water and she still needed to get to the plane before it crashed or exploded somewhere downtown. Grabbing hold of Lena carefully, Kara adjusted their angle so they would land on the shore instead of the water. She slowed them down as much as she could along the way without losing too much time to get back into the air. 

Lena stumbled a bit when Kara put her down but it looked like her girlfriend was in one piece. As Kara launched upwards she aimed her heat vision at the bomb and shorted it out then caught the plane. As she was heading out towards the DEO’s desert base she asked Alex over comms to put her through to Lena. 

“You only want to rub it in her face that you were right.” Alex accused her sister.

“I was right. Lena is cursed and should not fly without me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get a hold of her, but I think she’s fine. The equipment she was testing out today was literally made for just this type of jump.”

“Yeah, a jump she wasn’t trained to make with a chute that didn’t open. She was just supposed to test pressurization and whether the equipment was sensitive enough to provide safety redundancies. Now let me talk to my girlfriend.”

Alex sighed and told Brainy to connect them. “Lena, we’ve got Supergirl on comms. Please tell her that you’re doing fine.”

No response.

“Lena, I was right wasn’t I?” Kara teased.

No response. 

“Ms. Luthor. Can you confirm that you are safe?” Brainy requested. “I’ve got unusual readings from your suit.”

No response.

“LENA!” Kara screamed. She’d been leisurely guiding the plane away from the city but she sped up now and aimed for the ground. She couldn’t abandon the aircraft in the air as her bomb defusal method had also made the plane unable to fly for the moment and the aircraft itself was technically one of those “this technology officially doesn’t exist” type deals, but if she was needed back at that harbor she would get there now. 

“These flowers are so pretty.” Lena said.

There was a collective sigh over the comms. “Lena, don’t scare us like that. Where are you? Do you need us to bring you back to HQ?” Alex asked.

“I want to look at the flowers. This yellow one reminds me of Kara.”

“Ms. Luthor, as I said before, I am getting unusual readings from your suit. Are you sure that you are okay?”

“I feel happy!”

“Agent Danvers, can I please ditch this plane now? Something is wrong with Lena.”

“Yeah, I’ll send a recovery team for the plane, go figure out what’s wrong with the flower child.”

Kara brought the plane down just outside the city and sped towards the section of the National City Harbor where she’d abandoned her girlfriend. Kara found Lena in a cute little flower shop by the shore, wandering around still in her suit with the oxygen mask engaged. She was staggering a bit and Kara hoped that she hadn’t hurt her girlfriend with their rough landing.

“Hi Lena, are you okay? I was worried.”

“Hello, Supergirl. I’m okay, I’m good, I’m fine. You don’t have to be worried about me.”

“You know I always worry about you, Lena.” Kara smiled and reached over to touch Lena’s hand.

“Umm. Supergirl, I’m with Kara. You can’t just touch me like that.”

Kara frowned, maybe there was someone in the shop that Lena didn’t want to tip off that they were together. She scanned the area but only saw one flower shop clerk who had decided that not even Supergirl and a woman in full military airdrop gear were enough reason to look up from her phone. She scanned again, with X ray vision this time, but still saw nothing. Trusting her girlfriend to recognize the danger of revealing themselves though she played her part. “I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor. Let’s get you out of here and back to work.”

“Not yet, Supergirl. Do you think that Kara would like these flowers better or these?” Lena pointed at several different display stands. “Or these? Maybe I should just buy her a flower shop. Would Kara like a flower shop?”

“I’m sure Kara would like anything you gave her, Lena. Why don’t you buy her some flowers later we still need to find out what went wrong with your equipment and who sabotaged the plane.”

“No. Kara needs flowers now!”

Kara lowered her voice. “Lena, I don’t need any flowers.”

“I said I was getting flowers for Kara, not you!” Lena huffed. “Kara is my wife, Supergirl, so please stop flirting with me. You are cool and heroic and stuff but I love Kara. She’s so sweet and she is the nicest and best person ever. Go away, Supergirl.”

Kara knew something was definitely wrong with Lena, her tone, attitude, and the fact that she seemed to not realize Kara was Supergirl were all dead giveaways, but Kara had really gotten hung up on one particular part of Lena’s response. “Are you sure that Kara is your wife?”

Lena froze and looked up from some flowers she’d been stroking. “Did I forget to ask her? Oh no, I need to find Kara! I forgot to ask her.” She tried to grab as many flowers as she could. “Do you think she’ll say yes if I give her these ones? I’ll get her the purple and the yellow ones, and the blue!”

“Okay, Lena. Let’s go find Kara and you can ask her to be your wife.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Let’s go! Wait. You can’t come, Supergirl! I told you, Kara is the best. If you come with me then you’ll want to marry her too. You can’t! She’s my wife!”

Kara sighed, this was endearing, but she was a bit worried. “Brainy, what do you think is wrong with Lena? I found her and she’s behaving very strangely.”

“Almost as if she were intoxicated?” Alex asked. “I’m looking at these readings and it appears she has a higher than normal concentration of Nitrogen in her blood.”

“Yes, it appears that Ms. Luthor has a condition that is common to SCUBA divers known as Nitrogen Narcosis. Her sudden altitude drop resulted in an increase in atmospheric pressure which has caused the partial pressure of Nitrogen to increase and her bloodstream has absorbed it. It can have an intoxifying effect.” Brainy added.

“So what do I do?” Kara asked. “It’s treatable, right?”

“Yes, very treatable.” Alex replied. “You have to very slowly, like a foot a second, take her back up to the height from which she dropped. I think the issue was with her oxygen mask and the composition of gas in the tank. So once she recovers from the ‘Raptures of the Deep’ sickness take off the mask and then very slowly bring her down again, making sure that she breathes in and out regularly each time before you descend.”

Kara looked over at Lena who throughout the conversation had gone back to stroking the flowers and was now patting some of them as if they were animals. “Hey Lena, remember what you were doing earlier today?”

Lena looked away from the flowers. “Science?”

“Yes, science. Why don’t we go do some more science?”

Lena frowned. “But the flowers, and Kara.”

“Okay. We’ll get one flower for Kara. But you can’t give it to her until after you do the science. You want to show her how smart you are don’t you?”

Lena pouted. “I’m very smart. I want to see Kara now!” 

Kara sighed and thought for a second. “Kara is outside in a plane, in the air. Why don’t I bring you to her?”

Lena thought about it. “Okay, let’s go see Kara.” Then she saw another flower out of the corner of her eye. “Oh oh! This flower, it’s the prettiest and I can give it to Kara!”

Kara looked at the flower in Lena’s hands, it was a small sunflower. She led Lena over to the register and reached into one of the near invisible pockets on her suit for a few dollars. “My friend would like to get this flower.” 

The girl at the desk finally looked up. “It’s on the house. Go get your girl, Ms. Luthor.” 

Kara thanked the girl and dragged Lena outside. Thankfully Lena didn’t put up a fight when Kara picked her up bridal style. She didn’t want Lena to try and squirm out of her arms as they slowly hovered up to 15,000 feet. Lena just kept twisting the flower’s stem between her fingers as they lifted off the ground. For the first few minutes she told Supergirl all about Kara, how smart she is and what a good reporter she is and how her sweaters are so cute. Kara filed each piece of information away, after all, she was never letting her girlfriend forget this moment. Somewhere around 1,000 ft into the air Lena started to look around and then she looked at Supergirl, like really looked at her. 

“Shit.”

Kara laughed. “What’s wrong, Ms. Luthor?”

“Don’t you Ms. Luthor me or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Kara.”

“She’s okay now guys.” Kara said over comms. “And since we’re going to be here for the next few hours repressurising, why don’t we turn off comms? I’m sure Alex and J’onn can handle anything for the rest of the day.” She got a quick affirmative from everyone and then both Lena and Kara heard the line go out.

Lena looked at the flower still in her hand. “I can’t believe I fell for it again. How could I forget that you were Supergirl?”

“If it helps, there was that time we had to wipe Alex’s memory of me being Supergirl and she only figured it out when she thought I was dead.”

“How would that help?”

“You and Alex could start a club.”

“The club of idiots who forgot you were Supergirl?”

“You don’t _have_ to call it that. But it is the most accurate name for the club.”

Lena smacked Kara’s chest. “How much longer are we going to be up here?”

“A few hours. Alex said we have to bring you back up to the atmospheric level you were at when you jumped and then lower you slowly back down. Once we can lose the oxygen mask you should be safe from a repeat episode.”

“So I won’t end up buying you a flower shop this time?”

“I stopped you in time. It’s a cute shop though, and with how much money you’ve spent on flowers for me it might be cost effective.”

Lena slapped her girlfriend again gently and Kara laughed. They chatted for a while, it was nice to have some alone time together and the sight of the sun on the water was beautiful. When the sun started to set and they were finally able to descend, Kara decided the setting was right to tease Lena a bit more. 

“So, you remember everything that happened in the flower shop?”

“Of course.” Lena frowned at her. “The confusion and memory loss from Nitrogen Narcosis is only temporary.”

“Okay, then do you remember the question you wanted to ask me?”

Lena stiffened. “I don’t think I wanted to ask Supergirl anything.”

“Not Supergirl, me. Kara.”

“I don’t think I wanted to ask you anything.” 

“No?” Kara smiled at her girlfriend. “Because I remember you had a good question to ask. One you couldn’t believe you’d forgotten to ask before.”

“About whether you liked the yellow or the purple flowers?” Lena tried.

“No. A question I’ve been thinking about for a long time too. If you aren’t ready, then maybe it isn’t the right time for me to ask it either. I just want you to know that someday I really want you to be able to tell everyone that Kara Danvers is your wife.”

Lena touched Kara’s face. “I really want that too.” She looked back down to the flower in her hand. “Ugh. You know that I didn’t forget to ask right?”

Kara laughed. “You rarely forget anything, Lena.”

“It’s just taking me some time to get everything together and then I blew it today with this stupid experiment. But, it doesn’t matter. I don’t want you thinking for one second that I don’t want to marry you, Kara.” Lena lifted the flower up and looked Kara in the eye. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you be my wife?”

Kara almost dropped them. She may have started the conversation, because she did want to check if they were on the same page, but she still wasn’t ready for a proposal. “Oh my god, Lena. Yes!” She started to cry. “Really? You really want to marry me?”

Lena rubbed her hand up and down Kara’s neck in a soothing way and pulled their heads together. “Yes. I can’t wait to marry you, Kara. I have the bracelet at my lab in a lead lined box and I’ve been waiting for Alex to be able to get a ship ready to bring your mom here from Argo and Eliza has been ready at any moment to come down from Midvale and I had this whole thing planned.” 

Lena kept rambling about her plans for a moment before Kara interrupted her. “I have a bracelet for you too, Lena. I can’t reach it right now because I’m carrying you but it’s in the pocket on my right thigh. I carry it around with me every day and think about how much I want to marry you. I just didn’t know until today if you wanted to marry me too.”

Lena tucked the sunflower behind Kara’s ear. “I guess that’s that then. We’re engaged. Drunk Lena saved the day.”

Kara laughed. “Okay. But you’re still never flying without me again.”

“What about if I’m with Alex?”

“No. I literally became Supergirl because Alex almost died in a plane crash. If you aren’t flying with me I think you should stay on the ground.”

“Fine, fine. This is the best way to fly anyway. Now kiss me, Supergirl. We’ve only got another three hours of this romantic repressurising left and I plan to make the most of it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the same bored flower shop clerk came into work and noticed a crew changing the sign over the door. 

“I Got The Girl?” She read aloud. “What’s going on?”

“Oh. Lena Luthor came by this morning and bought the shop for her fiance, Kara Danvers.” Her boss said. “We’ve got a new name and you got a raise. Lena said to thank you for the Sunflower?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I get a B+ on the science in this one, grading on the science in super hero worlds curve. Nitrogen Narcosis is real, but is more dangerous than I portray it to be and is not very likely to occur except under water.


End file.
